


Sedated

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [32]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Oh, Logan.





	Sedated

_"Something isn't right, babe_  
_I keep catching little words but the meaning's thin_  
_I'm somewhere outside my life, babe_  
_I keep scratching but somehow I can't get in_  
_So we're slaves to any semblance of touch,"_

_-Sedated, Hozier_

* * *

Logan's not been okay for a while, he seemed out of sorts and at first they had all assumed it was almost time for him to go back to the water again. But then, there seems to be something else, something just...not quite right. Logan's always so quiet on a good day he must have assumed they wouldn't notice, but of course they did. He's yielding to any touch much easier, seemingly desperate for any contact, being oddly possessive and easily frightened as well as territorial. He even hissed at_ Remy_.

Roman waits until Virgil and Patton have gotten up and then turns to Logan and asks him seriously. "Are you...with child?" Logan's face goes white and then his eyebrows furrowed. 

"What the _fuck,_ Roman?" He finally says after a long pause "Of course not, it's not like that can just happen by accident for me, I can change every part of my physical biology as I so desire," He wrinkles his nose a little, before realising how his aversion to children might be deemed offensive when referring to the man essentially responsible for all life on this side of the Earth. He relaxes a little "No, I'm not having a child, have I been putting on weight?" Roman snorts at this response. 

"You're such a vain little bastard," He chuckles, before his smile falls "Sorry, you know what I'm like, most extreme outcome first," He can't help the wave of relief that runs over him, as much as he loves children, raising Emile had been enough for him for perhaps the next decade or so. Besides they have their entire immortal life to have children. "Then...what is the matter Logan, because you've not been quite yourself lately?" The Siren's face falls a little, his eyes averting as he looks down at his hands, picking at his skin shakily. "Lo, it's okay, you can talk to me, any of us, no matter what it is I'll do anything in my power to help you," 

"I know," The cobalt eyed man whispers softly, a sigh on his lips "Really, I do know it's just I don't really know how to say what's on my mind or how I'm feeling or...I just know I've been thinking a lot and I don't like that," He runs a stressed hand through his curls before finally meeting Roman's gaze "Patton is taking on a lot at once, all this...work, and it's stressing him out I can tell, but he wants to change people's thoughts of me so desperately and I don't know how to explain to him that it's not that simple, he's trying to find a way to show that we're all equal to each other and that I'm not a..." He sighs "Well you know that Siren's don't traditionally get equal relationships, we're usually pets," 

"You're not our pet Logan,"

"I know! Logically, I know this, but it's still what other people think and I don't understand why that's hurting me," He curses under his breath "And now Patton is hell bent on proving a point that I don't even think can be proven! I shouldn't care what they think when I have you three in the first place, I don't, I just don't understand Roman, all these feelings are so complicated and hard to rationalise and maybe...maybe it would've been easier if I was just a pet," His voice cracks and so does Roman's heart "Maybe everything would've been easier,"

The prince's hands cup Logan's face gently, looking into his eyes as he speaks so softly "We don't want easier, Logan, we want you, to love you and for you to love us, I mean Patton is still new to all this but do you think when me and Virgil first entered our relationship it was so easy? Being a prince has given me the power to help shape the views of my people but a Witch and a Faery? Royalty at that! People loved that gossip, for years, sometimes I'd have to deal with some less than nice views, but I'm no purist and neither are my people because to us life is sacred and to be enjoyed, it doesn't matter where it came from or who it is enjoyed with," He presses a kiss to his partner's knuckles gently "But obviously you know Virgil, he didn't care in the slightest and he was ridiculously proud of us once we got used to it, and you will too, you belong with us and I know it," 

"How can you know it?" 

"Well, you converse with the water, do they have any disapproval?" Logan shakes his head slowly "And neither do the trees," The Siren relaxes "We were meant to be and right now that feels hard and different, because you've been told your entire life what you're supposed to be and the other day that...horrible person has triggered those thoughts again, but you know if we were really wrong then our creators would have something to say, but they don't," 

Logan takes a deep breath and nods. He feels suddenly very tired, but finally, finally, the weight in his chest lifts completely; of course these Faeries with their loud and awful opinions have no voice over the sea and the sky and the trees. He is supposed to be here, where his heart feels he belongs. "I think I need a nap," He whispers. Roman nods and they both lie down, wrapping around each other with light smiles. Roman is right, they're not wrong and he's not wrong and they can't be wrong. They were written into time itself and always have been. This was always the way it was supposed to be, things will work out, they have no choice in that.


End file.
